


Simple: Smut

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(See title).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple: Smut

Ian’s back hits the backseat harder than he expected, but he only stops kissing Mickey to rip his shirt over his head and ask how long they have the car.

"Figure…..the movie is…still going..for at….least another…hour or so?" Mickey pants out between sloppy kisses; their mouths sliding wetly all over the place, tongues wrestling fiercely. Mickey feels Ian nod his head and that’s all he needs. He’s straddling his lap in the backseat of a Mercedes, grinding down on his crotch making them gasp from the friction.

Ian moves his head down Mickey’s jaw to his neck where he licks every inch of it, moaning when he feels Mickey buck his hips against him. “Uhh, God I wanna fuck you so bad,” he says breathily against the hot skin. He sticks his hands down the back of Mickey’s jeans and grabs his ass cheeks, pulling him impossibly closer. “Fuck! I’m so hard!” He grits before biting into Mickey’s neck and sucking the resulting mark.

Mickey’s head is thrown back and his mouth wide open, as he groans into the closed sun roof of the car. All the windows are fogged up, so they couldn’t see out even if they wanted to. Two of Ian’s fingers are rubbing eagerly at his anus, teasing the sensitive puckered skin. Mickey drops his head into Ian’s neck and whimpers into his ear before he can censor himself. “Stop fucking around, Gallagher,” he growls, shoving a hand between them and palming Ian’s still hardening cock.

Ian pulls his hands out of Mickey’s pants and grabs his face, bringing their lips together once more. He bites gently at Mickey’s lip, pulling a sound out of him that makes his dick jump in the confines of his jeans.

Off. Everything needs to come off. All of it.

Both boys frantically dislodge long enough to lose everything but their socks. Ian pulls Mickey back onto his lap, kissing him again. He can’t help it. Mickey tastes so fucking good. Mickey pulls away and spits in his hand several times before bringing it to Ian’s dick and stroking it slick. Ian has to stop him, he’s so overstimulated already. He’s afraid he might not last much longer. Mickey swirls his fingers in his mouth, then preps himself a little, keeping his eyes on Ian. His eyes are so hooded with lust and his lips are swollen. He looks fucking good.

Mickey spits directly on Ian’s dick one last time, before taking it and positioning the head right at his entrance. He’s got one hand gripping the back of the seat for balance, even though Ian’s hands are tight on his waist, guiding him. He slides all the way down his shaft until his ass is firmly against his thighs. “Mmm, fuuuck…” Mickey hisses at being so full of Ian. The familiar burn is there and he loves it.

"Oh God, Mick," Ian pants. His heart is pounding and he’s way too aware of every part of his skin on the imported custom leather of a _borrowed_ car. It doesn’t even compare to the feeling of the other boy’s tight hole nearly suffocating his dick. He was buried so deep, he could probably feel Mickey’s heartbeat if he wasn’t already starting to writhe back and forth anxiously.

"C’mon! Fuck me!" Mickey gripped the back of the seat tighter and wrapped a hand around that handle people usually hung their dry-cleaning on. He lifted himself almost all the way off of Ian’s dick, then came back down fast, impaling himself. He did that a few more times before getting a real pace going, riding him hard.

"Oh fucking shit!" Ian squeezed his eyes shut, licking his lips and breathing hard. His head was against the raised headrest when he wasn’t watching Mickey’s face and muscles work. He would alternate between slamming down repeatedly and rolling his hips, driving Ian crazy. Mickey’s red cock bounced against Ian’s abs, leaving drops of precome there.

"Unh..unh…unnhh..ugh…" Mickey was moaning with every impact, his nails digging into the leather. The car shook with their movements, rocking just as much as he was. He wanted to scream when he hit the perfect angle at one point, but he wouldn’t let himself.

_But the more Mickey bit his lip to keep from screaming, the more Ian wanted to slam it out of him._

Ian put his foot up on the center console for better leverage, and held on so tight to Mickey’s ass and hip, there was definitely going to be bruises. He braced his other leg as high as he could on the seat in front of him and started thrusting forcefully up into Mickey. “I’m gonna make you do more than scream, Mickey”

Mickey fell forward, wrapping both arms around Ian’s neck and arching his back, as he let out a prolonged groan almost like a whine. Ian was pushing into him fast and he couldn’t control it anymore. His balls slapping against his ass could barely be heard over the constant stream that was being forced out of his mouth. Curses and other noises filled the car to the point Mickey had to get his mouth on something before he embarrassed himself further. His body kept jerking forward with Ian’s determined fucking, as he captured his lips in a long passionate kiss that only slightly muffled their grunts and moans.

Ian put his arms around Mickey and brought him down so their chests met. They were both sweaty and their skin slid together. He was pumping deep into Mickey now, nudging at his prostate just enough to have him shaking against him as their kiss continued. Mickey’s dick was sliding between them, as he humped and arched, getting closer and closer. “You like that? Huh? You like my dick inside you like this?”

"Oh fuck…mh…unh…..shit, don’t stop," Mickey breathed out against Ian’s lips, pulling his hair roughly. He ducked his head and started to suck a hickey into his neck. "Uhh! Don’t stop, don’t fucking…ugh, stop!" Mickey’s voice was getting higher and hoarser, as his balls scrunched closer to his body in impending release. He was barely whispering his mantra in Ian’s ear when he rammed into that spot one last time. Mickey screamed as he came all over his and Ian’s stomach, clenching and whimpering through his intense orgasm.

Getting exactly what he wanted from Mickey, Ian changed their position so Mickey’s back was down on the seat with him on top. He didn’t even slip out. Mickey was still catching his breath, as Ian started to pound into him again. Mickey’s head was almost hitting the door, Ian was fucking into him so hard. He was so close, he could feel it coming up through his toes. He could still kind of feel Mickey’s hole spasming around his dick, and he moaned low and deep in Mickey’s ear to let him know what he was doing to him. Mickey’s legs were shaking around his waist, he’d come so hard. And when he looked up at Ian with those dark sexy content eyes, it was all over.

"Oh shit! Shit..shit…I’m gonna cum..I’m gonna….. Unnh!" Ian pulled out and spilled his load all over Mickey’s chest and face, milking his dick to get it all, and grunting every time his balls pushed more out. Ian immediately leaned down and kissed Mickey slowly.

"Holy fuck, that was good," Ian panted out, hugging Mickey close, as they laid across the seat exhausted.

"Mh," Mickey nodded in agreement, barely able to get his brain and his body to function.

Ian sighed, looking around. “This is a nice car…”

Mickey snorted, “Not anymore.”

"Oops," Ian laughed, kissing Mickey again.

Mickey looked at the clock on the dash and raised an eyebrow at the other boy. “I think we have time for one more round,” he grinned.

Ian hummed, already beginning to suck and lick at Mickey’s neck. “Gotta love those end credit scenes.”


End file.
